


I Love You

by RR_Petrichor



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR_Petrichor/pseuds/RR_Petrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Splinter couldn't quite figure out how such information had eluded him for so long. He couldn't help the stab of pain that he, their father, hadn't been able to figure this out sooner, when the others obviously had. All the small remarks and teasing glances had somehow eluded him. (twoshot - Tcest - Raph X Leo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Splinter couldn't quite figure out how such information had eluded him for so long. He couldn't help the stab of pain that he, their father, hadn't been able to figure this out sooner, when the others obviously had. All the small remarks and teasing glances had somehow eluded him.  
Had his two sons worked hard to hide this from him, or was it just that he had never thought, ever, that his sons felt, well, like more than just brothers?  
Now that he knew – had seen – what relationship his two sons had, it seemed fairly obvious. The teasing, the nicknames – no, pet names – and the competitiveness; this was all a result of their… Their love. Not just brotherly love but love. Real, deep, intimate love.  
Splinter looked into his room where his two sons currently kneeled, awaiting him to enter, to either chastise them or bless their love for each other. The fact that his sons doubted his unconditional love for them hurt deeply, though Splinter knew that it was most likely a cause of how the media portrayed these situations.  
He watched as his son comforted the other, murmuring words of comfort. He watched as his two sons stared at each other; the one just as apprehensive as the other.  
But there gazes also held something else: love.  
How could he, their father, refuse them something so precious, something that they obviously treasured? How could he tell them no, when everyone else was telling them yes? How could he say no, when both his heart and his brain were screaming yes?  
Here his sons were, undeniably, irreversibly in love. Who was he, to say that was wrong? Who was he to refuse such rights upon them? Who was he to deny them happiness, of which they desired so deeply?  
And so his mind was made up.  
These two teenagers were his sons, who he loved unconditionally, no matter what. He would accept them, even if no one else would. He would love them, even if no one else did.  
After all, what kind of father would he be if he didn't?  
________________________________________  
Taking a steadying breath, Splinter entered the room, shutting his door behind him. He held his chin high and knew that he was coming off intimidating. He also knew, however, that this way, his approval would lift his son's moods much higher. It took a lot for him to not smile at the happiness that would split across their features. He got to the front of the two and turned swiftly.  
"Stand." Splinter commanded stiffly.  
His emerald green son sent his lover one more reassuring glance before the two stood: tense, apprehensive, worried, hopeful and, most importantly, utterly terrified. Guilt slithered its way into Splinter but he kept up the charade. Despite telling himself it was to make his sons more joyful, deep down he knew it was also the fact that he was a tiny bit spiteful that his sons had left him in the dark for so long.  
"Raphael, Leonardo," Splinter started, his voice cold, "May I ask how long… this has been going on?"  
The two glanced at each other.  
"A couple months." Raphael spoke, his voice steady, calm.  
"I would appreciate it if you were a little more specific." Splinter told him.  
Raph swallowed the lump building in his throat and answered tentatively, "A little over a year, Sensei."  
"And why have I not learned of this… 'Relationship' until now?" Splinter inquired and, before Raph could speak, added, "Leonardo?"  
Leo tensed visibly. Splinter could see the scene of Leo fretting over how this conversation was going to play out, and Raph murmuring for him not to worry, that he'd do the speaking, to relax. That everything would be fine. Splinter used his forefinger to raise Leo's chin and lock their eyes. Raphael went to say something but Splinter raised his other hand in a silencing gesture.  
"I asked you a question, Leonardo. Do not make me ask it again." Splinter said, removing his finger, letting Leo's chin drop back to his chest. Leo mumbled something.  
"What was that?" Splinter spoke.  
"I-I don't… I don't know." Leo replied weakly, his shoulders dropping.  
Splinter returned his gaze to his red-clad son, "How long did you say you two have been dating, Raphael?"  
"A year, roughly." Raph responded confidently, his shoulders squared and his chest puffed out slightly. His body posture was rigid and his fierce amber gaze whispered the emotion fear, though he worked hard not to show it.  
Splinter let out a sigh and shook his head, turning around so that he faced neither of his sons, "I suggest you two sleep well tonight. Yous shall be cleaning the dojo tomorrow; I want it sparkling by the time yous finish."  
"What?" Anger coated Raphael's voice.  
Splinter chose to ignore him and shook his head again, tutting, "Hiding news like this from your own father? Honestly."  
"What?" Raph repeated, sounding confused now.  
Splinter turned around to face them now. Raph's over-confident, defensive stance had softened and Leo stared at Splinter anxiously, hopeful.  
"I am your father, Raphael, Leonardo." He glanced between the two, "Hiding such news for a month - maybe even two - would have been acceptable. A year, however…" Splinter shook his head in disapproval, "We are a family. Families do not keep secrets from each other. You both know this and, yet, here we all are."  
There was a brief silence in which his words sunk in.  
"S-So… We have your blessing?" Raph inquired, excitement tainting his voice.  
"You are my sons." Splinter answered, "You will always have my blessing. The both of you."  
Splinter placed his hands on both Leonardo and Raphael's and put them into each other before pulling his own back. His two eldest sons looked down at their hands, entwined in the other's, before their eyes met, sharing a look of both love and contentment.  
"Yous may go now, if yous would like." Splinter told them.  
"Hai, Sensei." Raph replied. Leo yelped as he was pulled out of the room by an all-too-enthusiastic, red-clad turtle.  
Splinter smiled lightly and a small chuckle left his lips.  
________________________________________  
Donnie and Mikey waited in the lounge room, anxiously awaiting their brothers. Mikey perked up as Raph entered the room, Leo in tow with their hands entwined. Donnie and Mikey stared questioningly and were answered by the smile that spread across Raph's face and the dark green blush which heated Leo's cheeks.  
Splinter entered the room and smiled weakly as Mikey and Donnie cheered, happy that their father hadn't disapproved of the eldests' relationship. Raph flopped onto the lounge, laying down, pulling Leo down with him. Leo frowned at his lover and swatted at his plastron, causing Raph to chuckle.  
"Wait, that means…" Mikey said mischievously, turning to look at Donnie. Splinter raised his eyebrows suspiciously as his two younger sons counted down from three silently before chanting, quite loudly:  
"KISS! KISS! KISS…! KISS! KISS! KISS…!"  
Splinter chuckled softly at the 'no-way-in-shell' look that covered Leo's face. Raph smirked and grabbed Leo's cheeks in his hands, planting a kiss on his lover's lips, causing the blue-clad's face to darken. 'So is Raphael the 'dominant' male of this relationship?' Splinter thought to himself wondrously. When he'd first learnt of the two's love, he'd assumed Leo would have been the 'dominant' one of the relationship.  
Raph chuckled as Leo failed to stop himself from blushing, his whole face still a dark shade of green.  
"Yer remind me of a school-gurl sometimes, Leo." He teased.  
Donnie and Mikey laughed at the reference and Splinter couldn't help but smirk despite himself. Leo frowned, obviously displeased, and kneed Raph in the 'nuts' before shoving him off the lounge. Leo turned over to look at his lover, who grunted in pain. A small smile slithered onto Leo's face.  
"What was that you were saying, Raphie-boy?" Leo mocked.  
"OOOH, BURN!" Mikey crowed, laughing.  
Splinter smiled softly. Mikey yelped as Raph made a grab for him and the two began running through the lair, Leo watching the red-clad turtle intently, his blue eyes filled with lust. Realising Splinter had noticed his staring, Leo blushed once again and tensed up before looking away from everyone. Letting out a silent sigh and mentally shaking his head, Splinter, too, realised something; it was going to take a while for his sons to feel one hundred percent comfortable with each other around himself, but at least there would be small moments like the one previously, where they would be too fixated on each other's presence to care whether or not they were being watched.  
Splinter looked to his orange and red clad sons. Mikey was making his way back to the lounge room and snagged Leo from his seat, causing a yelp from the eldest to emerge. Mikey then proceeded to use Leo as a shield.  
"Mikey." Leo complained half-heartedly.  
"Mikey!" Raph snarled.  
Donnie rolled his eyes at the all too familiar scene, "I'll be in my lab."  
"Ugh, Leo, get outta de damn way!" Raph pounced for Mikey, who had leaned to the side to blow Raph a raspberry. Mikey laughed. Leo rolled his eyes, which had humour sparkling in them.  
"I think I will retire for the night. Goodnight, my sons." Splinter said, turning and walking towards his room, yawning, his mouth in the shape of a small smile.  
"Sleep sounds good," Leo faked a yawn, a plan to keep Raph from pouncing on Mikey in his head, "I think I should have a shower first, though."  
He started off and Mikey's jaw dropped. He began to start shouting out words like 'traitor' and Raph smirked, pounding his fists together in a menacing way, until Leo turned around and said his name.  
"Raph? Aren't you coming? I'll be locking the door after me; and don't think I'll be unlocking it until I'm finished." Leo continued towards the bathroom, smirking. Raph glanced between Mikey and Leo. He let out a sigh and followed his lover, turning back to Mikey to say.  
"If I were you, I'd be sleeping with one eye open, Mikey." He hissed.  
Mikey laughed, relieved, "Thanks, Leo!"  
He turned back to the TV, snatched up the remote and switched onto a monster movie marathon.  
"Don't stay up all night, Bonehead." Leo called back. The sound of the bathroom door opening and shutting soon followed.  
Raph smirked at Leo as he locked the door and wrapped his arms around the blue-clad ninja. Leo rolled his eyes and smiled lightly as Raph began to pull at the knot of his belt. He loved the moments like these that they shared together and was glad they no longer had to be so secretive about them. The possibilities now open to them swarmed through his mind; possibilities he liked very much. He took a deep breath as Raph's strong hands began to glide along his sides and across his plastron. Leo hummed loudly and leaned his head back into Raph's shoulder as the emerald green turtle pulled off his belt and began to pull at the other bits of material and at his sheaths.  
There was something about his lover undressing him that... That made him feel... Special. It made him feel the way he did when a warm, cosy draft would waft through the cold sewers. It reminded him of the time Splinter had taken them out for Trick or Treating for the first time and the time he had first perfected a kata, only... Only, well, this was different. More intimate.  
Leo smiled lightly as Raph finished undressing him and turned around to undress the red clad warrior. He pulled at his belt so that their waists now touched and began to undo the tight knot with one hand, while pulling his sais out and placing them on the weapon rack with the other. He let his light blue gaze hover over Raph's body and take in the sight. Anticipation began to build inside of him as he pictured the last time they'd gone in the shower.  
Finally, both turtles now clothing-less, Leo got into the shower and started up the water. Raph got in next. Despite being considered the younger of the two (2007 movie) Raph was now bulkier and taller - though the height difference was generally unnoticeable. Leo let out a content sigh as the warm water poured over his skin. Raph licked his suddenly dry lips and watched as the water rolled off of Leo's graceful body and down his not-too-defined muscles. Leo noticed the staring and a small smile reached his lips. He watched Raphael, too, and took note of the way the water ran down Raph's bulging muscles. Leo smiled lightly and raised his hand to his lover's emerald green cheek, who, in turn, placed his hand over Leo's.  
"I love you." Raph whispered, his voice quiet, deep and alluring.  
"I... I love you, too." Leo mumbled back, leaning into his lover's chest.  
"Y-You know, Leo..." Raph hesitated, "Now that Splinter knows, w-we might.. We could, um, get him to let us, uh, go to Casey's for, like, a date or whatever... Th-Then we could, y'know..."  
His voice trailed off and his hands neared Leo's slit, where his leaf green dick lay, hidden. Leo stopped Raph's hands from moving closer with his own. He looked away from the disappointment in Raph's golden-amber eyes.  
"Still not ready?" Raph mumbled, trying to sound understanding.  
"I-I just... I mean..." Leo took a deep breath and shrugged, "I don't know. It just feels too early. I mean, Splinter only just found out today a-and the guys, they only figured us out a while ago... I just-,"  
"It's fine." Raph said assuredly, his voice soft, "I can wait."  
Leo's shoulders dropped and he let out a small sigh, feeling guilty for being the one that always said 'later', "It's not as if I don't want to Raph, really. I just-,"  
"It's fine, Leo. I unda'stand. 'Sides, the longa' we wait, the betta it's gonna be, right?" Raph cut in, his voice teasing.  
Leo smiled weakly but didn't meet his lover's gaze. Couldn't. He didn't quite understand why but not being ready for sex, when Raph obviously was, made him feel, well... Stupid. It wasn't a big deal, really. They loved each other, they murmured it to each other whenever possible, and sex was just a more physical way of 'saying' it. Leo let out a sigh; physical was always more Raph's domain.  
"Leo." Raph lifted his lover's chin so that their eyes locked. His amber eyes were soft, "It's fine. Stop bein' a worry-wart."  
"I'm not-,"  
"And now you're being touchy." Humour sparkled in Raph's eyes.  
Leo rolled his blue eyes and sighed, reaching for the tap, yawning sleepily, "'M so tired."  
Raph smiled lightly and kissed his lover's cheek.  
"Hey, so... Since everyone knows now..." The taps now on 'off', Leo leaned into Raph's arms, "You wanna carry me ta bed?"  
Raph smirked at the way his vocabulary was slowly starting to slip into Leo's and he managed a small nod. Raph picked his lover up bridal style and somehow managed to snag up their weapons and 'clothing' up, too, and carried the lot of them to Leo's room. Leo mumbled a weary thanks as Raph placed him in bed and then placed their stuff ontop of Leo's wooden desk. He then joined his lover in his bed and snuggled up to him, wrapping his large emerald green arms around the blue clad ninja.  
"Night, Fearless." He muttered softly.  
"G'night, Hot-head." Leo mumbled back sleepily, yawning as he drifted off to sleep, "L've ya."  
Raph smiled weakly and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

________________________________________  
Last line of chapter 1 – Raph smiled weakly and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.  
________________________________________  
After two months of small, timid shows of affection, both the blue and red clan turtles were beginning to feel much more comfortable with being more open of their love in front of their family.   
Mikey continued to ask question after question – ‘Ooh, and when yous get married, can I be the bridesmaid?’, or ‘When yous get married, who’ll walk down the isle?’ and other questions along those lines – despite the sharp glares and threats Raph would shoot him afterwards. ‘I don’t see why you like him, Leo,’ Mikey would grumble later on in the day, ‘He’s so… Grouchy.’ Leo would just roll his eyes at this.  
That night, roughly two months after ‘coming out’ to Splinter, Raph had snagged Leo into his arms and managed to pull him down into a hug on the lounge, much to the blue clad ninja’s dismay. Mikey was setting up for movie night excitedly, buzzing around them, though they took no notice. Leo tried to keep his focus on the television set, though Raph’s constant nibbling on his throat was enough to get his blue eyes to wander.  
“Raph,” He grumbled half-heartedly as Raph decided to take another nip at his jaw line.  
“Yo, guys! We’re here!” Casey’s voice boomed.  
“Casey, shush!” April chastised.  
Casey gave her a wary smile. Mikey came bounding towards the exit and greeted them happily, proudly showing them the popcorn he’d made. ‘They’re hardly burnt, too!’ He’d exclaimed gleefully. Raph had gotten up from the couch then to call over Casey, and the two were soon wrestling across the ground, much to Splinter’s dejection.  
“Hey, Leo.” April greeted as she sat by the lounge.  
“Hey.” Leo smiled, his blue eyes flickering from the TV to his red-head friend.   
The two began to small talk quietly, filling in the time – ‘how have you been?’ ‘Where’s Donnie?’ ‘It’s been cold lately,’ ‘the heater shut off yesterday, Mikey wouldn’t stop complaining that his tail was going to freeze off,’ – until Mikey loudly announced that it was time for Movie Night to begin.  
He summoned Donnie from his lab while everyone else had begun to seat themselves by the television. Casey and April sat side-by-side, April leaning her head on his shoulder. The two were handed a bowl of popcorn from Mikey. Raph re-joined his leaf-green lover on the couch and the two snuggled close as they had previously before; Mikey handed them a bowl of popcorn, too. Mikey and Donnie had then sat in between the two couples while Splinter sat on the old, battered recliner.  
The time seemed to fly by and, before anyone knew it, the night was over. April yawned a goodbye, along with Casey, before the two took off. ‘Oh, and Raph, Leo?’ April had said, ‘We went down to the farmhouse yesterday, to make sure everything’s ready for you two.’  
The two had thanked them. Leo couldn’t help the surge of unease that twisted within his stomach at the mention of the farmhouse. He couldn’t believe that they were finally… Doing it. Mikey had snickered when he’d heard of it; that they were going to the farmhouse, alone. Raph had growled, ‘We just need some alone time ta get away from yer stupid mouth, Mikey.’   
‘Sure, sure,’ Mikey had laughed. Leo’s stomach twisted further at the thought that Mikey might have really known what was going on, what he and Raphael were planning… Leo shook his head and refocused. There was no way Mikey knew. Donnie had started heading off for bed, leaving Mikey, fast asleep, on the lounge. Splinter bid Raphael and Leonardo goodnight before turning and heading for his own room. Raph’s golden eyes flickered down to Leo’s.   
The two lovers stayed, lost in the other’s eyes. Raphael held Leonardo’s hands and the two’s fingers entwined with each other’s. Leonardo felt his breath leave his mouth and found himself unable to draw in another. He could feel Raph’s warm body against his. Leo could also feel his own heart going crazy within his chest and wondered if Raphael’s was doing the same.  
“Love you.” Raph mumbled.  
Leo could feel his head hurting from the lack of oxygen and his heart going wild. He hated, and absolutely loved, the way Raph made him feel. He placed his arms around the back of Raph’s neck, pulling his head down so that their foreheads touched. A small smirk found its way onto Raph’s face as he leant down, cupping Leo’s cheek with his hand, their lips touching. Their mouths widened, their tongues gliding over each other. Leo’s spine arched, their plastrons gently scraping against the other. His head screamed for more and, for once, he realised what this ‘more’ was – sex.   
He wondered half-heartedly if sex would quench his thirst for Raphael’s body, the intense need he felt when their mouths touched. Suddenly, at the sound of a wolf whistle, the two jerked apart. Mikey had woken up and decided to make his presence known. Unlike Leo, Raphael preferred to deal with his embarrassment through causing someone – Mikey, in most cases – pain. And so the chase began and Leo let out a sigh, disappointment lingering within him and his gut squeezing in embarrassment.   
________________________________________  
“Raphael.” Splinter said. Everyone else was fast asleep. Anxiously, Raph walked to his father’s door.  
“Y-Yeah, Sensei?” Raph asked, trying his best to keep his cool.   
“I need to speak with you.”  
Splinter gestured for Raphael to enter his room and his son did so hesitantly. His room was lit by candles all of which sent a soft glow throughout the room. Splinter sat and gestured for Raph to sit beside him.   
“I believe it is time we have a talk.” The rat announced apprehensively. Generally, he loved to talk to his sons but, well, this was a different kind of talk. A serious one. It was the talk.   
“A-About wot?” Raph questioned, though he was pretty damn sure he knew what this talk was going to be about, and that made him want to run off as fast as he could manage – and he’d never been one for running away, mind you.   
“You know what I am talking about, Raphael.” Splinter replied evenly, letting out a sigh, “And believe me, my son, that I am no more enthused about having this conversation then you are… But it must be had.”   
“Why?” Raph inquired desperately. This was the last thing on Earth he wanted to be doing. The very last.   
“Because there are things you need to know before you have such an… activity. Things that you would not know.” Splinter answered. Others – humans – generally had quite a few ways of learning about this. School, friends… The only real knowledge Raphael would have about – Splinter winced – sex, would be porn videos, which, whether Splinter liked it or not, Raphael would have seen… And porn videos were generally never very accurate when it came to such matters.   
And so the talk began.  
________________________________________  
He couldn’t believe that had just happened. He’d just had “the talk”! Damn. Damn, damn, damn. Frick. Shell. Raph placed his hand to his forehead. As much as he wanted to hate having had it, though, Raphael was glad. Shell, he’d thought sex was as simple as just friggen’ shoving his cock in and out… If he hadn’t had that talk with Splinter, Leonardo’s and his own first time would have been crud. Worst of all, he would’ve hurt Leo, and in the worst friggen’ way.   
Raph shook his head at the thought and opened Leo’s door. His lover lay, half asleep, cuddled in his blankets.   
“What took you so long?” Leo grumbled as his dark green lover neared, “Mikey shut up hours ago, so don’t give me that shit.”  
Raph rolled his eyes. Leo had a tendency to swear and curse when he was tired and… Well, secretly, Raph liked that. Something about his lover’s voice cursing just seemed kinda… Sexy.  
“I was diggin’ Mikey’s grave.” Raph lied, his tone as serious as he could manage.  
Leo scoffed and nuzzled into his lover’s throat, closing his eyes.  
“Next time give me a heads up if ya’re going to be a while. I hate bein’ tired.” Leo complained feebly.   
“Yeah, yeah.” Raph muttered, nuzzling into his lover, kissing his cheek, “Night, baby.”  
“Hmm…” Leo murmured, “Love you, Hothead.”  
________________________________________  
Leo fiddled with the helmet anxiously, “I don’t know about this, Raph. April said she could drive us.”  
Raph plopped the helmet onto Leo’s head and told him not to be silly. He mounted his motorbike and gestured for Leo to get on behind him. Sighing, the blue clad ninja did so hesitantly, wrapping his arms around Raph tightly. They both wore thick black biker jackets and jeans since, well, somebody was bound to notice two giant mutant turtles riding around on a red motorbike. Leo squirmed as the shell cycle started up and Raph sped out of the garage and onto the busy streets of New York.  
As much as he was… Honoured, that Raph was allowing him on the beloved bike, Leo would have preferred another mode of transport. It wasn’t that being on the bike scared the leader, it was more so that, well, Raph had never let him on the bike before. So being on it for the first time was… Making him apprehensive, was all. Raph had rolled his eyes when Leonardo had tried to explain this, of course, and had told the blue clad ninja to trust him.  
And for some stupid reason, Leo did.   
He trusted Raphael, as both his brother, and as his lover.   
They sped past red lights and past drivers honking the horns of their cars until, finally, they were out of the busy streets of New York City and on their way to the farm house. By now, Leo had told Raph to ‘slow down already’ half a billion times. They were on the dirt road that lead to the farm house with bushland on both sides of them. It was getting towards dusk and the sunset was casting a soft fire-like pinkish-orange glow around them. Trees were darkening to a charcoal black against the orangey-amber coloured sky.   
It was then that Raphael slowed down. Leonardo loosened his grip slightly and took a deep breath before looking around. They didn’t come to the farm house often, though it was always a beautiful sight when they did. Leo looked upwards to the sky and watched as a flock of birds flew overhead, their silhouettes black in the orangey-amber – slightly pink – sky. The clouds that had dotted the sky turned purplish and stars began showing themselves amongst the moon. Sights like this were impossible in New York City, due to the overload of electronic lights that blocked out the night sky and its beauty.   
“You a’ight?” Raph asked.  
“Yeah.” Leo replied.   
The long grass waved with the breeze and stray leaves floated in the air. Leo could have sworn he saw a racoon dive into the bushes as the shell cycle drove past. He wished he could feel the soft breeze against his skin as Raph drove them towards the farm house, the warm yet cold breeze, soft, yet sharp all the same. Leo let out a small sigh and snuggled closer to his lover; he felt like he was in some sort of a movie, in one of the lulling, too perfect scenes.   
Once they reached their destination and Raph finished parking within the barn, Leo got off of the bike, his legs unsteady from the long drive. Raph took Leonardo’s and his own helmet and biker jackets, leaving them by the shell cycle before the two entered the farm house, turning on the lights. The farm house was more well-kept than the first time they’d been here, back in the winter after being defeated by the Shredder.   
Letting out a small sigh, Leo went to start unbuttoning the light blue button up shirt Raph had insisted he wear. A pair of dark emerald green hands stopped him and he looked up into his lover’s golden eyes.   
“What are you doing, Raph?” Leo asked. He hated wearing clothes; they were always wrong for his body shape, on account of him being a humanoid turtle.   
“Dats my job.” Raph replied in a ‘duh’ tone. He let go of Leo’s hands and guided his leaf green lover backwards and against the wall. He then recaptured Leo’s hands and placed them over his shoulders before placing his chin over Leo’s head, his hands starting to unbutton his shirt.   
Leo watched as Raph’s hands undid every button, each one making his heart beat a tiny bit faster. Once all buttons were dealt with, Raphael’s hands glided upwards over Leo’s plastron, guiding themselves over Leo’s shoulders, removing the shirt in the process.   
“Not bad.” Leo murmured.   
Raph smirked despite himself and reached for the button of Leo’s jeans, pushing them downwards and exposing Leo’s legs. The leaf green ninja stepped out of the clothing.   
“But… I think I could do better.” Leo added.  
“You do?” Raph questioned, “Now that, I’d like to see.”   
Leo smirked, “Challenge accepted.”   
He guided Raph back to where they’d been standing before. He then shoved Raph back, so that he landed rather roughly onto the couch. Leo then proceeded to prowl towards Raphael, who lay on the lounge, watching him lustfully. Leo placed his hands either side of his lover’s head on the soft cushioning of the lounge, his legs pressing into the red clad warrior’s sides. Raph wore a red shirt with black faded jeans.   
Leo’s hands slithered across his plastron, slowly raising so that the shirt went above Raphael’s head. Leo kissed his plastron and then his jawline as he removed the piece of clothing. Raphael focused on the feeling of Leo’s hands gliding across his body as he undressed him and the feeling of electricity it caused to surge through him. Leo’s hands hovered over Raph’s slit, touching it gently, before he removed his jeans in one swift movement. His hands then travelled around Raphael’s neck and Leonardo gave his jaw a soft kiss.  
“I like it when yeh take control, Leo,” Raph smirked, gently caressing the back of his lover’s head.  
“Really?” Leo mused.   
“Hmm.” Raph gently kissed Leo’s lips. The kiss was short and tender, sending butterflies into Leo’s stomach.   
They sat, entwined with each other, for a long time until, finally, hunger won over. They got up and Raph began cooking dinner. When Leo asked what he was making, he was shooed from the room and confined upstairs.   
“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Leo grumbled faintly. Raph chuckled.   
Arriving at the dining room, Leo could feel his cheeks heating up.   
“I thought you’d like it.” Raph murmured weakly, avoiding eye contact.   
The table had a white tablecloth over it which had been sprinkled with rose petals. The room was lighted by candles, which flickered over the walls and casted long drawled out shadows, so that the room was semi dark. The plates of food were set over red velvety material and the exquisite smell sent spasms of hunger into Leo’s stomach. He looked over to Raph, who was still avoiding eye contact, and smiled weakly.  
“Thanks.”  
“It… It was nothin’.” Raph shrugged meekly.  
The two sat by the table and began eating, talking between mouthfuls of the scrumptious food. When Leo stated Raph’s tenseness aloud, Raph merely shrugged and said that romance wasn’t really his ‘thing’. Raph poured Leo ‘wine’ into his wine glass; ‘It’s only water,’ Raph had assured him. They talked quietly after mouthfuls of food and Leo wondered how Raph had managed to pull this off. Had he asked Casey and April to set this up? ‘Oh, and Raph, Leo?’ April had said, ‘We went down to the farmhouse yesterday, to make sure everything’s ready for you two.’   
April was a romantic, after all, and something about this setting, this idea, had her name written all over it. Leo briefly considered asking Raph but decided against it – he didn’t want to ruin the mood, after all. Once they’d finished eating, Leo went to start cleaning up, only to be stopped by Raph; ‘It’s fine, Leo.’   
Leo hesitantly followed Raph upstairs to the bedroom but said that he wanted to go to the bathroom first. Leo nodded and watched as the red clad warrior headed for the bathroom before going to another one himself. He went to the toilet anxiously and, once again, the dark red liquid was there. Leo flushed before going to the sink. He wasn’t going to let something as little as that ruin tonight. He splashed his face with water, gave his teeth a quick brush and took a moment to relax his wild heart. By the time Raph re-entered the room, Leo was sitting on the end of the bed, biting his bottom lip nervously.   
“Hey, Fearless.” Raph greeted, hiding his worries well. What if he doesn’t like it? What if I screw this up? What if-  
“Hey.” Leo smiled. Suddenly, Raph could feel all his worries and doubts melting away. He smiled, too, before sitting beside his lover on the bed.   
“Nervous?” Raph asked, his voice quiet and soft.   
“… Yeah.” Leo admitted sheepishly, leaning into Raphael’s chest.   
Throughout their time dating, they found showing affection towards each other or being intimate together they hard to do in front of the others. It wasn’t so much the embarrassment, or the awkwardness, but the fact that they acted differently in moments like these. Leo felt free to admit when he was hurting, or scared. Raph felt free to show his soft side, to show he cared. When they were together, they felt free. Free to be themselves, one hundred percent.   
And, for some reason, they couldn’t quite do that in front of the others.   
“… So…” Leo bit his lip again, risking a glance at Raphael, who coughed awkwardly.   
Raph squeezed Leo’s hand and gave his lover a sincere look, “Ya sure that, uh, this is what yer… Wot yer want?”   
Leo nodded, “Definitely… I just…”  
He shrugged meekly and looked away. How the shell were they supposed to do it, anyways? How did they start? What were they meant to do, afterwards? Damn it; he should’ve been more prepared, thought this out more…   
Raphael smiled weakly, knowing what it was on Leonardo’s mind. He leant forward, their mouths touching lightly. When Raph leaned back, he was met with Leo’s blue stare watching him, begging for more. Raph leaned forwards and this time, the kiss they shared was heated, more intense. Leo felt himself being gently pushed back onto his shell and couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips when Raphael squeezed his tail. Raph lips left his briefly as the red clad warrior began to nibble at his throat, twisting his lover’s tail. He felt the need to murmur something, ‘dirty talk’ Leo but knew he couldn’t. Leo would find that way too ‘dishonourable’ or whatever; it would ruin the moment. So Raphael settled for listening to Leonardo moan and squirm beneath him.   
Feeling his cock hardening within in him, Raph knew it was time for him to start. Remembering what Splinter had said about ‘stretching out’, wincing from the memory popping up here, when he was about to… Raph refocused and pushed Leo’s body closer to the headboard. He widened his lover’s legs and noticed Leonardo’s confused gaze, though the blue clad ninja didn’t question what was going on – he trusted him.   
Raph readied his finger before slowly entering it into Leonardo, who tensed and involuntarily let out a pleasurable moan. Something told him that he’d be moaning a lot tonight, and that Raph would be enjoying every one of them. Raph let his finger travel inside the hole, widening it, readying it. Leo squeezed onto the covers of the bed and felt his spine arch. Damn, damn, damn. His breath seeped out of him and his brain fogged over.   
“Ya like dat, Leo?” Raph questioned, not quite able to stop himself.  
“Mmm… K-Keep… Keep going…”   
Raph couldn’t help but smirk at that, his lips forming a lopsided smile. He let his finger travel to the edges of his lover and listened to the heavenly chirr that came from him. Figuring that they were ready, that Leonardo’s body was prepared for him, Raph let his cock slide out of his slit and could see Leo eyeing his anxiously. Carefully, he lowered it to his lover’s body, worried. What if he messed this up? Taking a steadying breath, he lowered further and entered Leonardo. His lover’s flesh throbbed around him, the sensation leaving him lost for words.   
“Raphie,” Leo moaned, his eyes squeezing shut, his heart hammering away.   
“I-If yer want me ta stop, just say, a’ight? I don’t wanna hurt yeh.” Raph mumbled softly, letting himself sink in further. He pulled Leo’s upper body towards himself and leant against his forehead.  
“Leo, ya… Ya need ta relax… So fucking… Tight.” Raph grumbled, struggling to move inside of the blue clad’s body.   
Leo nodded and took a deep breath, spreading his legs out more and trying his best to ‘relax’. His mind felt fuzzed out, his worries seemed to have melted away and his heart was pounding in his ear slits. ‘More,’ his heart, spirit and mind demanded, over and over again, ‘Give me more.’   
“Faster.” He panted once Raphael had found a sort of rhythm to pumping in and out of him. Raph nodded and did as he was told, relishing the feel of slamming into Leonardo and listening to him moan not long afterwards. The two felt as though they were no longer on Earth, no longer truly existing anywhere. All awareness was gone as they moved simultaneously together. It was as if they’d merged, no longer two bodies but one – and that was heavenly.   
“Faster.” Leo panted once more.  
“I’m tryin’, babe.” Raph assured, kissing Leonardo’s jawline, moving faster, rougher.   
“Mmm,” Leo’s spine arched once again as Raph’s dick came slamming in, touching a sensitive side of himself he hadn’t known was there, causing their plastrons to scrape against one another and a glorious moan escaped Leonardo’s luscious mouth. Raph continued to pound on the sensitive skin, his mouth connecting with Leo’s. Everything else became a heavenly blur from then, lasting for a divine eternity, until a loud moan finally escaped Raphael’s lips, the sound, to Leonardo at least, was alluring and fucking sexy. Raph had pulled out of Leonardo and a white substance – cum – squirted onto his plastron.   
Leo let out one last moan as he, too, cummed, though Raphael had snagged his lover’s cock and now sucked on it, determined to milk Leonardo for everything he had.   
“Fuck,” Leo panted, his head throwing itself back. He relished the feel of Raphael’s tongue and mouth sucking him clean, though exhaustion had now come over him. The two were soon panting side by side on the bed, hands interlocked.   
“Love ya, Fearless,” Raph gasped.   
Leo managed to lift his body with his aching arms and let himself fall onto Raphael’s plastron, “Love… Love you, Hot… Head…”  
His eyes fluttered close and a yawn escaped his lips. Raph chuckled and nuzzled into the top of the leaf green turtle’s head.   
________________________________________  
“What do you think they’re doing anyways?” Mikey asked, swivelling around on the desk chair within Donnie’s lab.  
“I don’t know.” Donnie shot his baby brother a glare, “And stop doing that already! You’re going to brea-!”  
Crash.  
“Oops…” Mikey mumbled under his breath. His arm had collided with a hunk of metal, which was now scattered on the ground.   
Donnie sighed; why did he even bother? Normally he would have shooed the orange clad brother from the lab but under these circumstances, Donatello could not find it within himself to do so.   
“Sorry.” Mikey murmured, shrinking into the backrest of the desk chair, his head the only visible appendage from over it.   
“Don’t sweat it, Mikey.” Donnie sighed, “Just sit still, okay?”  
After a long silence, Mikey re-asked his question.   
“I mean, you don’t think they’d… Do it, right?”  
“No, I… Not yet. Not now.” Donnie replied.  
Mikey nodded hesitantly and let the sound of the crackling radio fill the room with sound.   
________________________________________  
Splinter rubbed his forehead and sighed. He’d been trying to meditate but thoughts of his eldest sons were flashing in his mind. Would the two have gone through with their initial plans? Splinter twitched at the thought. He accepted his sons, and loved them, of course. Any good parent would… But the thoughts of the two having… sex?  
He shook his head and sighed deeply. He’d talked to Raphael because he’d known that the two were planning it, and that they’d go through with the idea at some point. Of course, Splinter could have talked to both of them and say he forbid it from happening.  
But his sons had only just started being more comfortable being with each other in front of him. The tension was finally ebbing from the air. Besides, it was not as if anything could occur from this little… Experience the two were sharing. Splinter sighed once more and put the candles within his room out. Meditation was going to elude him for tonight; that much was obvious.   
All Splinter could hope was that his sons were fine and that they were not going too fast. After all, one year was not much time. Things could change a lot within the next couple weeks and it worried Splinter that their relationship would end up scarring them, though he let the thought slide.  
They were his sons.  
He would love and accept them no matter what; that was his job.  
Nodding to himself, Splinter headed to the lounge room, deciding to make use of the unusual silence and watch his soaps.   
‘Now,’ Splinter thought, ‘Let’s see if Jane can rescue herself from the web of lies she has tangled herself in.’


End file.
